Hey Girl
by MirandaLovebug
Summary: just a oneshot. Buttercup is now back in Townsville after leaving with her sisters for so long. 21 and going to a club she hits it off with a mysterious man. my first fic so bear with me..


**Disclaimer: i totally dont own the powerpuff girls!... or ever will ( ._.)**

**HEY GIRL**

A girl with long raven hair and piercing green eyes walked into the club. She held her head up high with a smirk gracing her pink lips as every guy around practically broke their neck just to stare at her for a moment longer as she walked by.

Just as she took her seat on a stool at the bar a male voice called out to her from behind. She turned only to meet with a pair of forrest green eyes she could melt in. Inspecting the owner of the deep voice, she eyed his outfit. A button up shirt that matched the color of his eyes to a tee with some dark blue jeans and black shoes. He had short spiked hair just as dark as hers. "Hey girl."

"Hey" she said flashing him a flirty smile. Just as she eyed him, he did the same. She wore a black mid-thigh strapless dress that hugged her every curve and emerald pumps. Her hair was lightly curled and reached just under her rather large bust.

"My names Butch. What's yours?"

She looked up at him through her lashes, "Buttercup... So are you just gonna stand there or sit with lonely little ol' me?" He chuckled and took the seat to her left.

"So what exactly are you doing here all alone?"

She made a pensive face, "Well my sisters and I just moved back and they didn't want to come, so I figured I was big enough to come on my own." she said with a smile.

"Well I'm glad you came." He was nervous. Which was new for Butch, but that didn't stop him from trying to get her, she was the most gorgeous girl he'd ever seen afterall. "So do you want a drink? You look a little thirsty," he said putting his charm to work.

"Sure. How about a shot of tequila?"

"Tequila? Well, that's a new one. Most girls prefer daiquiris or fruity drinks." she shrugged her shoulders and shot him a sheepish grin, and with that he called the bar tender asking for two shots of tequila.

They sat at the bar talking and laughing for about an hour before he suddenly stood up.

"Whats wrong?" she questioned.

He stuck his hand out to her, "Wanna dance?" she smiled, took his hand and stood up, following him to the dance floor. They danced to four songs before he put his hands on her waist and began to lean into her ear. "Lets get outta here?" she simply looked up and nodded. He took her hand and led her to a black 2014 Boss Mustang with green interior. Opening her door for her and then walking around to his side, he noticed that she looked deep in thought.

"Is something wrong?"

"Huh? Oh! No haha I was just spacing. So where to?"

"Well you said you just got back into town. So how about we go and visit the beach? Its not to far from here."

"Yea! God, its been forever since I've been to the beach!"

He chuckled and began their short drive to the shores of Townsville. Once they arrived and stepped onto the sand Buttercup slipped out of her pumps and let her toes sink in. She walked towards the water as if drawn in by the waves. Butch stood back and watched as she inched closer and closer, mesmerized by the glow in her eyes. He was brought back to reality hearing her soft giggle. She spun around with a playfull smile on her face, "swim with me."

"what? Right now?"

Laughing she replied "Yea! C'mon, don't tell me you're scared?"

"No! I just don't have a swimsuit.."

She rolled her eyes. Turning around, she stripped out of her dress. Only in her bra and panties, she looked over her shoulder giving him a seductive look. "Well if you're sure you don't want to join me.."

"Wait! I mean.. I'm coming.." He looked away when she tried to meet his eyes.

"Haha well C'mon!" she ran up dragging him to the water by the hand. He took off his shirt and shoes and wiggled out of his jeans. Giving the water a skeptic look before looking at her again only to see a smile on the beauty before him. He threw all doubt out of the window and ran off trailing close behind her.

"Wait up BC!" shouting his new nickname for her. Catching up and spinning her around in the cold water, only slightly regretting his choice of entering in the first place. Giggling and laughing the two splashed around until finally their eyes met and they suddenly stopped. Neither one realizing how much closer they were getting. The space between them decreasing, becoming merely inches apart. He went in, closing the space between them. She closed her eyes and snaked her hands around his neck pulling him closer. Their hearts beating faster until she suddenly pulled back.

"Oh my God.. Butch.." She looked angry with herself.

"Wait, what's wrong? I thought that's what you wanted."

"No not that! I mean yes I wanted to kiss you! But.. Ugh! Don't you know who I am?!" a look of disbelief on her face.

"What the hell are you talking about?! Of course I know who you are! You're Buttercup! A girl I met at the club and really started to like!"

"Yes.. I'm Buttercup.. Of the PowerPuff Girls.."

Realization finally hit Butch like a ton of bricks. (a/n: no pun intended) "Holy shit.."

"Hell yea, holy shit! I can't believe it took me so long to realize who you were! Its been so long I forgot why we had left Townsville in the first place.. To live a normal life."

"So you're back.. So what if you're a powderpuff and I'm a rowdyruff? That doesn't mean everything that happened tonight changes. I like you. I mean, have you looked in a mirror? You're a total babe!"

She shot Butch an annoyed glare "Thanks Butch," sarcasm dripped from her words. "but I rather not get involved with someone who tried to kill me multiple times."

"Awe C'mon BC. I was teasing. I meant what I said earlier though.. I do like you. Give the new Butch a chance. I'm not five anymore and neither are you."

She sighed heavily and smiled at him "I guess. But if you try anything I'll kill you!"

"Try anything? You're already in your underwear, what more do I want?" He began to laugh.

"BUTCH!" and with that they began to chase eachother around the beach.

**well that was my first fic ever.. dear god. please be honest.. i can take it! and totally listen to "hey girl" by BIlly Currington! awesome song!**  
**well bye!**


End file.
